


all the way home i'll be warm

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, New York Rangers, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank and Marc decorate a tree, Chris teaches Cam to like Christmas again, and Kevin is terrible at baking cookies.</p>
<p>Or, three little holiday-themed drabbles for three different pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the way home i'll be warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ifonlynotnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/gifts).



> This is for my bae, Ras, who means the world to me. I hope you like these, bb. ilu.

****

**hank and marc**

The tree they get isn't anything fancy. It's full and bright green, but a little crooked at the top. Not that either of them minds. It's their tree and they successfully manage to get it upstairs into their apartment. Both of them are breathing heavily by the time they get it set up in the corner of the living room; cheeks red but eyes bright with excitement.

Marc already has a box of decorations waiting to be opened on the couch. It's a collection of ornaments that they've gathered over the years together. Some are handmade from Marc's childhood, some from Hank's. Others have been presents from friends and family, and some are ones that they've bought themselves. There's a few mixed into the box that they made themselves; little pictures framed with string attached to easily hang on the branches of the tree.

Hank was never big on decorating for the holidays when he and Marc first got together, but that first Christmas they spent together changed him. He had watched from the couch as Marc put ornaments up, head cocked to the side as Marc just smiled more with each ornament he hung up. It hadn't taken long for Hank to get up from the couch and go over to Marc, arms slipping around Marc's waist, as he observed more closely and eventually wound up helping Marc put the rest of the decorations up.

Since then, Hank has always looked forward to this; the entire process of picking out a tree and getting it home, then truly making it _theirs_ with decorations.

They've worked out a rhythm to this over the years, splitting the ornaments between themselves and picking different spots on the tree to decorate. It's easy and fun, memories being pulled back to the forefront of their minds with each new tree accessory lifted from the box.

They share kisses as they move around the tree, occasionally bumping elbows and laughing at each other. Marc looks so happy; his eyes bright with joy, cheeks tinted a happy rose color. Hank can't help from snagging him by the hips and pulling him in for a soft, sweet kiss.

Marc melts into it, smiling, arms circling around Hank's neck, fingers tangling in Hank's hair.

It's so warm. There's so much contentment felt in the air and Hank wants to hold onto Marc forever. They kiss once, twice, three times in quick succession; each kiss growing sweeter than the last. Hank pulls away eventually, smile fond as he lifts a hand to cup Marc's cheek.

"I love you."

Marc hums, leaning into the touch of Hank's hand.

"I love you, too."

Hank kisses him again, slower, drawing it out longer.

Marc presses into it, happy noises rumbling up from his chest as he pulls Hank in closer.

They stay like that for a while, holding onto each other and exchanging gentle kisses in front of their tree.

When they break apart for air, Hank feels lighter than he has in a while.

"You want some hot chocolate?"

Marc grins, nodding, and leans in to give a nip to Hank's bottom lip.

"Of course. Marshmallows, please?"

Hank smiles, kissing the tip of Marc's nose.

"Marshmallows are a given."

Hank pulls away and goes to the kitchen, getting out two mugs and the bag of marshmallows from the cabinet while setting the Keurig to make some hot chocolate. It takes a few minutes and when he comes back to the living room, steaming mugs of hot chocolate in each hand, it's to find Marc sitting on the couch with a small, neatly wrapped box on his lap.

"What's this?"

Marc smiles, patting the couch next to him.

"Come here and see."

Hank places the two mugs down onto the coffee table, eyebrows quirked up in a questioning manner as he sits. Marc thrusts the box at him, grin wide.

"Open it."

The wrapping paper on the box is a soft grey, a red ribbon tied around it and frankly, Hank doesn't want to ruin the perfection of it by opening it but his curiosity is too strong to ignore. He unties the ribbon and tries to tear off the wrapping paper as neatly as possible, opening the box carefully.

Settled inside of it is a small picture frame. It's not obnoxious or overly bright; just a simple frame with the words ' _you're my joy_ ' underneath the photo. Hank's gaze rests on the picture, a bright smile forming. 

It's a picture that Marc took during their trip to Sweden that previous summer. In the picture, Hank looks somewhat disheveled from having just woken up; his head nestled on Marc's chest, tilted upwards to capture Marc's lips in a kiss. It's a sweet moment, one that Hank remembers fondly. The way that Marc had immediately complained of morning breath once the kiss ended and had shoved Hank off the bed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He looks away from the picture to Marc, looking fond with his chest aching the way it does when he's hit by how much he loves Marc - which is a constant thing - and tugs Marc in by the front of his shirt for a kiss.

"Thank you, älskling."

Marc smiles, bracing his hands on Hank's chest.

"Merry Christmas, meatballs."

Hank grins.

"Merry Christmas, love."

****

**chris and cam**

Cam stopped believing in Santa Claus when he turned seven. That was the year he caught his parents putting the presents under the tree. Christmas lost some of its appeal after that. The magical element to the holiday was gone.

He still had fun going out in the snow, skating with friends and building snowmen. He just didn't light up as much when the tree got put up in the living room and his friends would whisper excitedly, discussing what they thought Santa would bring for them that year.

The older he got, the less excited he felt each year. All he wanted to do was focus on hockey, work on bettering himself and his game.

If it wasn't for Chris, Cam probably would still view the holiday season with a large amount of disdain.

Nothing could ever compare in Cam's mind to the way that Chris lights up entirely during the holidays.

No matter what has happened in the weeks before, the moment Chris puts up the tree and decorations in his apartment is when his holiday cheer starts to show. It's infectious and Cam had tried very hard to resist it the first year of being with Chris, but like most things with Chris, it was inevitable that Cam would give in.

Now he can't imagine letting Christmas go by without marathoning Home Alone ("It's a CLASSIC, Cam"), A Christmas Story ("I'm getting you that lamp, babe"), and all four Die Hard movies ("They ARE Christmas movies, Cam, shut up"). He can't picture himself drinking anything but peppermint flavored coffees and hot chocolate overflowing with whipped cream and marshmallows. 

Without even realizing it at first, Cam let himself build holiday traditions with Chris; little things that make it so easy for him to be excited about Christmas again. From picking their tree out to shopping for new decorations to making their own Christmas cards to send out to friends and family. There are so many things that Cam had stopped paying attention to that made the holiday season what it is. Chris reminded him of all those things and more.

Each year, though, Cam's favorite tradition always remains the same. His most favorite thing about the holidays is Christmas Eve, when it's just him and Chris together in their apartment. Chris had explained to Cam years ago that in his family, they always set aside one present to on Christmas Eve. Cam didn't really understand the appeal of opening just /one/ present but he couldn't resist Chris' puppy dog eyes. It always makes him smile to see the way Chris excitedly opens one gift up early, tackling Cam and thanking him for the gift with kisses and declarations of love; even when the gift is something small and stupid and really doesn't grant that big of a reaction.

The gift opening isn't Cam's favorite part, though. No, he loves the aftermath of it. 

They always end up sprawled out together on the couch - Chris on his back, Cam laying on top of him, head nestled on his chest - with the television on, volume low. The room always smells like peppermint and gingerbread, lulling Cam in a relaxed state. They just lay there together, warm and content, and Cam loves this the most.

He loves the soft glowing lights strung around the room, loves the tree sitting in the corner, loves the smells filling the room. He even loves the damn original Christmas movies that get played each year on this night. He just loves the setting, loves that he feels a newfound excitement for Christmas to be experienced with all their friends tomorrow.

Most of all, he loves Chris for getting him to feel that way again.

****

**anthony and kevin**

"Are you serious?"

Kevin can hear the smirk on Anthony's face before he turns and sees it and yup, there's that wide smirk and laughter following it and honestly it's just not fair how it's so hard for him to stay mad at Anthony when he looks like that.

"Shut up, man. It's been a while since I've baked anything."

Anthony laughs again, walking over to Kevin and reaches out to brush some flour from Kevin's hair. 

"How the hell did you even manage to make such a huge mess like this, _bébé_?"

It's so not fair of Anthony to pull the French out now. Kevin has to bite his lip, turn his head, and try to fight off the urge to ask Anthony to say _anything_ in that accent.

"I don't know. I was just-- I wanted--" Kevin sighs, dropping his hands to the counter, shoulders rising up. "I wanted to do something nice for you."

He doesn't hear Anthony move but there are arms curling around his waist, warmth pressing against his side. It's a little bit easier to relax then, to let his body lean in and press back against Anthony. There's already such a familiarity that's comforting on so many levels that Kevin isn't ready to admit to about having Anthony's body against his.

Anthony has to stretch up on his toes to brush his lips against Kevin's cheek, scattering some more flour and getting a bit on his nose.

"You were going to make cookies for me?"

Kevin blushes, gesturing at the cookie cutters on the counter. There's all different Christmas shapes there; snowmen, reindeer, snowflakes, and Santa. Even a gingerbread man one.

" _Christmas_ cookies. I wanted to make you **_Christmas_** cookies."

Anthony laughs, grabbing at Kevin's shirt and pulling it until Kevin moves so they're standing face-to-face and yanks him down for a kiss. It's a fast kiss, unyielding and strong; just like they are. Kevin's face feels hot by the time Anthony pulls away and there's a wide grin on Anthony's face that tells Kevin he's definitely blushing hard.

"Okay, Romeo. Let's make some _Christmas_ cookies together." 

It might take them a lot longer to bake the cookies than the recipe calls for due to breaks taken for kissing and pressing each other up against the counters but, eventually they get a few dozen cookies made.

(The defective, almost penis-shaped like cookies get brought into the locker room next day. Mats eats all of them in record time.)


End file.
